Hey! Remember Me?
by Anne
Summary: While cleaning out her closet Helga accidentally hits Arnold in the head.
1. Part 1

"Hey Remember Me" By Anne Anime and Cecile  
  
  
It was a typical day and Helga was cleaning out her room. Arnold was walking Abner by when he heard a crash, he walked over underneath Helga's window. "Ack a spider!" Helga said throwing a large box of her poem books out the window. Down it went, until it hit Arnold right on the head. Helga looked out the window.   
"Arnold, oh my!" She said running down the stairs and out the front door. She lifted up Arnold's head. "Arnold, speak to me, please Arnold, please say something!"   
  
  
"Who are you?" He said looking very confused.   
  
"Arnold quit joking." Helga said with a nervous laugh.   
  
"Um...who are you?"   
  
"I'm Helga, Helga G. Pataki, remember?"   
  
"Not very well...." Arnold said as he passed out again. Helga quickly got Arnold to the hospital, where Arnold's grandparents were contacted.   
  
  
The doctor stood there talking to Grandma, Grandpa, Helga and Gerald. "Now, we believe Arnold has amnesia, but not the severe type, just minor. Now before you are allowed in to see him you must remember one thing, just play along with what his says, it's the best for his health."   
  
  
"Hey Short man? how ya doing?"   
  
"I'm fine Grandpa, I'm glad that Helga was there to help me once....what ever hit me in the head hit me in the head...." replied Arnold   
  
"You had us worried Kimba! Me and Phil didn't know if you'd remember us!"   
  
"You did give us one heck of a scare man! I'm glad your all right"   
  
"Well, nice being at this sappy reunion, but I gotta go, bye football-head!" said Helga secretly wanting to stay and see if Arnold was really all right.   
  
"Don't leave already Helga! Stay! Please?'"   
  
"And why should I, football-head?"   
  
Arnold laughed, confusing everyone in the room, "I think as my girlfriend it's only right that you stay too!"   
  
  
"Girlfriend!?!?" Grandpa, Gerald and Helga all said at once.   
  
"Yeah she's my girlfriend, don't you guys know that?" Helga looked completely shocked. "Arnold, you must be losing it man, Helga's not your---"   
  
Grandpa cut Gerald off and whispered to him. "Gerald, remember what the doctor said, play along."   
  
"Helga, thank goodness you found me, I'm so glad you helped me." Arnold said.   
  
" Arnold I...I..."   
  
Grandpa walked over and whispered in Helga's ear. "Remember what the doctor said, play along with him."   
  
"Arnold, I'm so glad you're all right." Helga said walking over to Arnold's bedside. Arnold took Helga's hand.   
  
"I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like you Helga, you're so sweet and compassionate."   
  
"Uh... you're sweet too my dear."   
  
Gerald's mouth dropped wide open, he couldn't believe Helga would do this, especially for Arnold. "Uh, Helga can I talk to you?"   
  
"Sure thing Geraldo."   
  
  
Gerald pulled Helga around the corner. "Helga what in the world are you doing?"   
  
"I was just doing what the doctor said and playing along."   
  
"Helga, I know you and you know Arnold and apparently you got hit in the head too, because you seem to have forgotten you hate Arnold's guts!"   
  
"Gerald, don't you realize how severe this is, I was the first person he saw when he woke up, I am the most important link to Arnold now."   
  
"What? Helga are you sure you don't have amnesia?"   
  
"The doctor told me that before you got here, ask him yourself if you don't believe me. And despite my feelings towards Arnold, I have to play along, I don't hate him as much as you think Gerald. And I would never hate him enough to ditch him when he's in this condition." And with that Helga went back in to Arnold's room.   
  
"Weird" Gerald said to himself before going back in too.   
  
  
The doctor came in and pulled Grandpa into the hall. "All his vital signs are up, he could leave right now if he wanted, is his memory clear" said the doctor, clearly in a rush.   
  
"Well, his memory is clear as crystal.... except he thinks the a girl who is the biggest bully at school is his girlfriend"   
  
"That could be a problem, just make sure she keeps playing along. Write a note to his teacher, and make sure the kids in his class co-operate too, well that'll be all!" The doctor runs off, giving grandpa a bill.   
  
  
Mr. Simmons told the class the news, "Okay class, after Arnold's mysterious case of amnesia, he seems to be fine and is returning to school. But his memory is still a little shaky, and it is best for Arnold's health that you play along with whatever his says. Now I know this will be hard for you kids to deal with, but remember he's a very special person. Also he has already shown one sign that his memory isn't there, he believes our own Helga Pataki is his girlfriend." Helga turned bright red. "So kids lets give a very special welcome to Arnold, who is back today." Mr. Simmons said letting Arnold come in.   
  
Arnold sat down right next to Helga. Harold snickered. Helga turned, gave Harold a mean look and turned back to Arnold. "So Arnold, you feeling any better?"   
  
"Well I still have a headache, but besides that, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though."   
  
  
Rhonda sat in the back of the class, she whispered to Nadine. "I can't believe Helga is playing along with this, she hates Arnold."   
  
Arnold turned to Gerald. "Hey Gerald, since I'm out of the hospital how bout, me, Helga, you and Phoebe go on a double date somewhere."   
  
"Excuse me man, what about Phoebe?" Gerald said turning slightly red.   
  
"You know Gerald, Phoebe, your girlfriend."   
  
"WHAT!! I mean.... well.. I'll have to ask her that's all... she might be busy with..... fencing that day.... yeah, fencing!"   
  
"We could always schedule it around her fencing practice."   
  
"Um... Ok Arnold.... I'll talk to her..."   
  
  
Class went by almost normally, up until lunch, when Arnold insisted that Phoebe, Helga, and Gerald all sit with him at lunch. Gerald pulled Helga aside.   
  
"Helga this is serious, he is insisting on Phoebe being my girlfriend."   
  
"Yeah so that's not as bad as him thinking I'm his girlfriend, just play along, explain it to Phoebe and knowing her she won't mind."   
  
"Okay, I'll try."   
  
Gerald let Helga return to her set and Helga whispered to Phoebe, "Gerald needs to talk to you." Phoebe got up and went over to where Gerald was standing.   
  
  
Gerald took a deep breath and began trying to explain. "HI Phoebe.. Um.. I don't know how to say this... but Arnold thinks...." Gerald started, not knowing exactly how to say to the girl he liked that they had to pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend.   
  
"What does he think, it can't be much more awkward then how he think Helga is his girlfriend"   
  
"He... He thinks you and I are a couple..."   
  
"WHAT!? I mean... Well if it's for Arnold's health, we'll just have to play along, won't we, at least until he comes out of his amnesia.   
  
"Yeah... but personally, I don't know how he could not black out on anything except for those two things."   
  
"There's probably more, but We'll have to wait and see, now won't we?"   
  
  
  
Lila walked over to Arnold. "Hello Arnold, how are you doing?"   
  
"Excuse me, are you talking to me Lila?"   
  
"Why yes, I believe I am Arnold."   
  
"Lila, you know I stopped talking to you because you broke up with me, you're still jealous of Helga aren't you?"   
  
"Why whatever do you mean Arnold?"   
  
"Lila, just leave me alone, and go bother your boyfriend, Curly." Helga had the most satisfied smirk on her face, Lila just got told off and she hadn't done a thing. Then Helga got an idea. She waited for Lila to leave, then excused herself and followed Lila. Helga pretended to be worried about Lila.   
  
"Lila are you okay?"   
  
"Yes Helga, I think so, Arnold's just acting ever so strange."   
  
"It's the amnesia Lila, but you remember what Mr. Simmons said. You know, about playing along with him. Hey I am, so the least you can do is play along also."   
  
"But Helga, Curly's just ever so weird."   
  
"I know, but it's the doctor's orders, sorry Lila."   
  
  
So Lila went along with it, sitting next to Curly and trying to calmly explain to him that she was only pretending to be his girlfriend for the good of Arnold's health.   
  
Curly on the other hand, had decided that she was only pretending to be his girlfriend because she liked him, and was at this moment running after her. Trying to get a kiss.   
  
"Come on, Lila-Dearest! You know you like me!" shouted Curly running.   
  
"Please... someone.. help me! I'm ever so tired of running!" Lila said evading Curly once again. Helga thought she was going to crack a rib from trying not to laugh, and her face hurt from trying not to smirk.   
  
Arnold sat there calmly, "Helga, what's Lila's problem, I thought she and Curly got along really well."   
  
"I don't know Arnold, I'll ask her." Helga said with an evil smirk on her face.   
  
  
Helga grabbed Lila's arm as she ran past. "Lila, I need to talk."   
  
"Helga, can we talk another time, Curly's still after me and I'm ever so certain, I don't want him to catch me."   
  
"Well that's what it's about Lila, Arnold seems confused because you are running from Curly, now I know you don't like, like Arnold, but remember Lila, Arnold's health could take a serious turn for the worse if we don't play along."   
  
"Okay Helga, I do it, but only because Arnold might get worse." Lila walked back to where Curly was.   
  
  
"Hello Curly."   
  
"Lila, sweetheart, babe, call me Thaddeus."   
  
"Uh...sure thing Thaddeus."   
  
"That's more like it now, give daddy some sugar." Curly said as he kissed Lila. Helga completely lost it, she was hiding around the corner and had seen the whole thing.   
  
  
School ended with Lila sitting next to Curly on the bus, in the back. And Arnold and Helga talking near the front.   
  
"So Helga, do you want me to walk you home?"   
  
"Ok Arnold! That be nice" Helga was loving every minute of this. So the bus stopped at Helga's stop and both Arnold and Helga got out. They walked in silence until they got to Helga's house.   
  
"Thanks again for getting me to the hospital so quickly the other day Helga" said Arnold handing Helga her books.   
  
"Well... it was nothing..." said Helga, starting to feel guilty and sad, 'He only has amnesia because of me! What will I do when he gets his memory back?'   
  
"Helga! What is Alfred doing here!" said bob storming out of the house.   
  
"Uh...nothing Bob, he just walked me home...well uh...bye Arnold."   
  
"Bye Helga, and thanks again for getting me to the hospital so quick, I could still be in the hospital if it wasn't for you."   
  



	2. Part 2

Then it hit Helga, the true meaning of the word her father had ground into her head, qualm, yes   
Helga had a pang of conscience. "Arnold wait...I....um...could you come up to my room real quick....I...um...have something I....wanted to..um..give you."   
  
"Sure thing Helga."   
  
"Helga, what in the beeper empire...."   
  
"NOT NOW BOB!" Helga said getting right up in her father's face.   
  
  
Helga got up to her room. "Now where did I put it?" Helga opened her wardrobe and started throwing shoes behind her, hoping to hit Arnold, so the amnesia would go away.   
  
"Helga watch it!" Arnold said dodging the flying shoes.   
  
"Or maybe it's behind here." Helga said picking up her tall lamp and swinging it behind her. "Helga what are you doing, you trying to hit me in the head or something?"   
  
"Sorry Arnold, I just can't find what I did with it." Helga said flinging a book over her shoulder and just missing Arnold.   
  
"Helga I think I'll let you give it to me tomorrow."   
  
"No wait...it's gotta be around here somewhere." Helga said throwing another book behind her and hitting Arnold, but not in the head.   
  
"Ouch Helga, that book hit my arm, I think I'll leave."   
  
  
"Well...well...." Helga couldn't stall anymore.   
  
"Well I'll give it to you tomorrow then." "Thanks Helga."   
  
Arnold came over and kissed Helga on the cheek. Bob who had been watching this fiasco promptly fainted.   
  
Arnold let himself out and walked home. Helga was smitten. "Maybe this amnesia isn't that bad after all."   
  
  
The next day was a Saturday. Arnold called Gerald and Helga, to set up a time and place for their   
  
double date. They choose the Chez Paris and decided to meet there at 7.   
  
"Helga where the heck are you going all dressed up like that?" Asked Bob, as Helga started to leave all dressed up.   
  
"Why do you suddenly care, Bob? You never have before" "What are you talking about! I've always cared Olga!"   
  
"HELGA!!" She said, slamming the door behind her as she left. Helga met Arnold outside the restaurant. "Helga you look beautiful." "Thanks Arnold. You look very nice too. Um..Arnold can I talk to you before Gerald and Phoebe get here."   
  
"Sure Helga."   
  
"Well...Arnold....you......you have amnesia and I'm not really your girlfriend."   
  
"Very funny Helga, now what did you really want to talk about."   
  
"Um...well....um..... nothing."   
  
"I'll be right back Helga, I want to make sure the table is ready, will you wait here for Gerald and Phoebe?" "Sure thing Arnold."   
  
  
Arnold went inside. Helga looked up at the stars. "I tried, what else can I do except enjoy it while it lasts."   
  
"Enjoy what Helga?" asked Phoebe walking up.   
  
"Um....nothing.....nothing at all." "You're talking about Arn-" Helga put her hand over Phoebe's mouth.   
  
"Yes, okay I was. I'm worried about him, I've tried telling him about the amnesia but he won't believe me."   
  
"Oh, I see your situation, you want everything to return to normal, but yet you don't due to your feelings towards Arnold."   
  
"Yes, I just don't know what to do Phoebe, and what if he never comes out of it?"   
  
"Don't worry Helga, I'm sure everything will work out all right."   
  
Arnold came back out. "Great, now we just need Gerald." With that Gerald came sauntering up, with a rose for Phoebe.   
  
"For me Gerald?"   
  
"Yes, for you." Gerald said slightly blushing.   
  
"Come on ya'll lets eat."   
  
Helga said heading into the restaurant. "Um...Helga I need to tell you something." Arnold said whispering to Helga. "What?" "Well I hope you don't get mad, but I felt kind of bad for how I yelled at Lila the other day, so I invited her and Curly to come also."   
  
"Really?" Helga said, almost laughing at the fact Arnold thought Lila and Curly were a couple.   
  
Lila was walking up the street, when Curly came running up.   
  
"Oh, hello Cur...I mean Thaddeus."   
  
"Hello my dear."   
  
"Curly, I hope you know this is just pretend, because of Arnold, not real, I hate to seem ever so mean,   
  
but well you're just weird Curly."   
  
"That's nice babe, so what did you do today?"   
  
"I had ballet lessons."   
  
"Really? So did I!"   
  
"Curly, you take ballet? Why that's ever so interesting, tell me about it."   
  
"Well my teacher says I'm getting better every year! I can wait until the recital, I get a solo!"   
  
"Why, that's ever so wonderful! I get a solo in "Swan Lake" this year!"   
  
"Hahahahaaha!" Curly laughed in amazement and he started doing Pique turns down the street to the restaurant. Lila, unsure what to do, just walked trying to catch up to the spinning Curly. "Hey can you do this?" asked Lila, as she did a Jete..   
  
"Of coarse!" stated Curly, who repeated the move. Outside the restaurant, Helga and the two others were watching in awe as Lila and Curly made fools of themselves, jumping along the sidewalk, people staring at them, as if they   
  
where both nuts.   
  
"Hey Lila!" Helga yelled out.   
  
"Yes, Helga?"   
  
"Come on you two, the foods waiting."   
  
  
Once inside, Gerald and Phoebe were very nervous, Helga was still enjoying Arnold being her   
  
'boyfriend' and Lila and Curly kept talking about ballet.   
  
"Um...Phoebe, could you.... um...pass the salt."   
  
"Sure Gerald."   
  
"Helga, did you do something new with your hair, it looks very nice."   
  
"Why thank you Arnold, you look quite nice yourself."   
  
"And so I did a leap across the stage into 3rd position."   
  
"Really Curly, that's ever so enchanting, why I have never tried that move before." Dinner seemed to end as abruptly as it began.   
  
"Um...Phoebe, can I....I mean do you....I mean...would you like me to walk you home." Gerald   
  
stuttered out. "Why...sure Gerald." Phoebe replied blushing. "Curly, I think that you should try out for a part in swan lake, I'm ever so certain you have the talent."   
  
"Thanks babe, can I walk you home?" Curly said offering her his arm.   
  
"Sure Curly, you can show me some more of your ever so impressive ballet moves."   
  
"Weird." Helga said watching Curly and Lila go off.   
  
"Helga, you ready to go on now?"   
  
"Go where?"   
  
"It's a surprise, come on." Arnold said pulling Helga along.   
  
  
Arnold continued to pull Helga along "Where are we going Arnold?" Helga laughed as he brought   
  
her into city park.   
  
"You'll see!" They continued going through the park, then Arnold finally stopped.   
  
"Woah"   
  
"Told ya you'd like it!" Arnold had brought Helga to the very center of the park, where the river turned into   
  
a small lake.   
  
"It's so... pretty!"   
  
"I thought you'd like it! Not many people know its here, there are no paths to it!"   
  
"How'd you find it?"   
  
"Sometimes you can find the strangest things to do when your bored, one of them is trying to get yourself lost in a park so you can find your way out. Helga I've been wanting to say this for   
  
awhile, and well...it's just that....."   
  
"Yes Arnold?"   
  
"With being injured and all, I realized that we were meant for each other Helga. You are always there for me, and I'll always be there for you." "Arnold that's so sweet."   
  
"I just hope you never forget that I will always be there for you Helga, no matter what." Helga   
  
started crying, as soon as Arnold got his memory back, he would forget it himself.   
  
"Arnold, whether you realized it or not, I'm always there for you, I always have been, and I pray that you'll never forget that, even though with the hit to the head and all, it probably will never happen."   
  
"Helga, that's it!"   
  
"What Arnold, what's it?"   
  
"Well, I don't want to forget this, and neither do you so, if I write it down and I keep it, then I   
  
can never forget, no matter what happens to us."   
  
"Arnold, you are brilliant." So Arnold pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote on the paper   
  
  
'I Arnold promise to always be there for my dearest love Helga Pataki, may I always remember the good she has done for me.- Arnold' He folded up the paper and stuck it back in his pocket.   
  
  
"Now I can never forget Helga." Helga smiled awkwardly, wondering what Arnold would think of that promise when he got his memory back.   
  
"Trust me Arnold, I'll never forget." The two sat down by the edge of the lake. Arnold put his arm around Helga. Helga smiled and looked at the reflection of the moon in the water.   
  
"You look so beautiful in the moonlight Helga."   
  
"Thank you Arnold, you're so sweet."   
  
  
Meanwhile Gerald was walking Phoebe home in silence.   
  
"So......" Said Gerald   
  
"So..."   
  
"...It seemed like Curly and Lila actually liked each other"   
  
"...yeah...it seemed highly unlikely for those two to hit it off"   
  
"....yeah"   
  
"I wonder why Arnold thought we were girlfriend and boyfriend" asked Phoebe   
  
".... me too" said Gerald getting nervous.   
  
"...hmmm"   
  
"hmmm" what?"   
  
"Nothing..."said Phoebe blushing   
  
"Come on! it had to be something!"   
  
"I think I like pretending to be your girlfriend" She said quickly. Gerald was speechless, so they continued to walk.   
  
Phoebe realized they had walked by her house "Oops....we missed my house"   
  
"We did? Oh yes! We did! Bye Phoebe... see you in school!" and with that Gerald ran off. Gerald got around the corner and stopped. He turned around and went back. Phoebe was still on her stoop. "Phoebe, wait!"   
  
"Yes Gerald?"   
  
"I...I like being your boyfriend...I mean pretending to be your boyfriend."   
  
"Thanks Gerald. Well goodnight." Gerald walked over the Phoebe.   
  
"Good night." he said kissing her hand, then running off down the street, waving till he was out of sight.   
  
  
Arnold had walked Helga back home. "Little Lady, you are in trouble, where have you been."   
  
"Dad...I ...I"   
  
"Mr. Pataki, it's my fault don't yell at Helga."   
  
"So it's your fault, eh? I should have suspected it from an orphan like you."   
  
"Dad! How dare you say that to him! Come on Arnold." Helga said pulling him down the street.   
  
"But Helga, your house is that way."   
  
"I guess I'll sleep on your couch, because I refuse to stay in that house with him."   
  
"Okay Helga, if you insist. I'm sure Grandpa won't mind." They rounded the corner.   
  
"Helga, thank you for standing up to your Dad like that." "Hey, you stood up for me first. It's like you said, I'll always be there for you and you'll always be there for me."   
  
Grandpa opened the door. "Hey short man, I thought you were gonna walk Helga home?"   
  
"She'smad at her Dad and wants to sleep on our couch." Arnold said in reply.   
  
"Okay, Pookie, get out some sheets." he called down the hall.   
  
"Thank you, I'm glad you understand."   
  
"Well Bob can be a pain sometimes, and I don't mind helping you out." Helga laid down on the couch. Arnold walked over. "Goodnight Helga." he said kissing he on the forehead.   
  
"Goodnight Arnold." Arnold sat his coat on the chair and went up to his room. Helga walked over and pulled the piece of paper out. She snuck into Arnold's room once he was asleep and taped it to the computer screen. "There, hopefully he'll remember, if he gets his memory back." Then she went back down stairs and fell asleep on the couch.   
  



	3. Part 3

"Hey! Remember Me?" By Anne Anime and Cecile   
  
  
  
Helga was awakened the next morning by a very loud bell. "Criminey! where am I?" asked Helga to no one in particular, she was still half asleep.   
  
"Breakfast time!" called Grandma.   
  
Arnold came running down the stairs, "Hurry up Helga! Get to the table before the boarders!"   
  
"Uh.... Ok" said Helga, who had finally remembered where she was. She jumped up and went to the table. Arnold pulled up an extra chair for Helga, and served her a stack of pancakes. "Do you need any syrup Helga?"   
  
"Nope, but thanks for asking. This is so much better than Miriam's cooking."   
  
"Helga, shouldn't you call your house, to let them know you're okay."   
  
"Me call them, after what Bob did, yeah right. Like they would worry anyways. They never have as long as I can remember."   
  
"How can you deal with that Helga, I mean I think I would go nuts."   
  
"Well to tell you the truth Arnold, if it wasn't for you I would go nuts. You've always been so nice to everyone."   
  
  
The boarders came in. "You done Helga, trust me we want to leave before a fight starts."   
  
"Yep, okay let's go." Arnold and Helga walked down the street. Stinky came walking up.   
  
  
"Howdy you's two, Helga what happened, you's look tired, what you do sleep on a couch?"   
  
"Yeah, actually I did Stinky, don't worry I'm okay, just a little tired that's all" Stinky walked on past.   
  
"Arnold, do you mind if I stop by Phoebe's house and freshen up a bit."   
  
"No that's fine Helga, let me walk you over there." So they walked to Phoebe's house.   
  
  
Helga knocked and Phoebe's mom let her in. Arnold decided to wait outside, then he heard someone calling him.   
  
"Psst, Arnold over here man, I need to talk."   
  
"Gerald? Is that you?"   
  
"Yeah, come here, I need to talk."   
  
"Okay Gerald, I'm coming."   
  
  
Meanwhile inside, Helga was talking with Phoebe. "So tall hair boy likes you that's nice Pheebs. "   
  
"Yes but, I am not sure if it was just a slip of the tongue, or if he truly meant that he wished and intended to make it a real relationship."   
  
"I guess Arnold having amnesia is just helping everyone along."   
  
"What do you mean Helga." "Well lets just say, if and when he gets his memory back, he will remember me."   
  
"Okay that's nice Helga, but how should I act around Gerald, I feel so awkward."   
  
"Just act normal Pheebs, you want him to like you for who you are, not someone else that you a trying to be. You're a nice person Pheebs, who wouldn't like you?"   
  
"Thanks Helga, you support in forwarding my intentions towards Gerald is quite helpful."   
  
"No prob Pheebs, come on I bet I can talk Arnold into inviting you and Gerald to come along with us."   
  
Outside, Arnold and Gerald were also having a conversation.   
  
"What is it Gerald?"   
  
"Well...." Gerald thought about how to get Arnold's advice about Phoebe, without giving away that they had never "gone out" before,   
  
  
" I think I got Phoebe upset, and was wondering how to make her like me again"   
  
"How'd you get her mad?" asked Arnold bewildered.   
  
"Uh, It's a long story" said Gerald, trying to cover. "Well, me and Helga where planning on going somewhere, why don't you come, Phoebe would come even if she is mad, she's Helga's best friend!"   
  
"Thanks man"   
  
"Gerald, one problem, Helga and I don't know what we are going to do yet."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"But I'll make sure you and Phoebe are invited to come."   
  
"Thanks Arnold." Then they saw Lila walk by.   
  
"Oh hello you guys, I'm ever so excited to tell you about Curly."   
  
"Curly, what about him?" Gerald questioned.   
  
"Well this morning Curly tried out for a part in 'Swan Lake' and he got the part. His is the male lead opposite me. It's on Friday night, if you guys want to come and see it."   
  
"Sure Lila, that sounds nice." Arnold replied.   
  
  
The rest of the day, the 4 of them pretty much just walked around the city, looking at landmarks and just trying to find things to do, the day was over before they knew it, and everyone went home. Helga walked into her house.   
  
"Well look who decided to come home!"   
  
"What are you talking about Bob?"   
  
"Where did you go last night? Did you stay over at Alfred's house?"   
  
"His name is Arnold! And yes I slept on his couch because I didn't want to be near you, Bob" with that, Helga ran upstairs. She came down again with a suit case.   
  
"You better not be..."   
  
"What going back to Arnold's house? No, I'm going to stay with Phoebe!"   
  
Helga said walking out the door.   
  
  
Meanwhile Arnold was going towards Gerald's to sleep-over, he got on the bus and was surprised to see Helga there. "Helga? What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm staying at Phoebe's till Bob becomes less incompetent!"   
  
"What he do now?"   
  
"Just being himself, I guess, but I've finally snapped"   
  
"You should try talking to him, he is your dad, no matter what."   
  
"Yeah kind of, but why does he all of a sudden care where I am? He never has before!"   
  
"Maybe, he's realized that your growing up"   
  
"Maybe" the bus stopped on Phoebe's street.   
  
"Bye Helga, see you tomorrow"   
  
"Bye Arnold"   
  
  
"Hey Pheebs"   
  
"Hello Helga, I assume that you father is still being argumentative over Arnold's presence."   
  
"Yeah, I don't see why my dad hates him so much."   
  
"Maybe it's because your father sees how much Arnold means to you and perhaps his jealously turns into full frontal anger."   
  
"Could be, or it could be Bob's a greedy jerk."   
  
"Well anyways I have everything set up precisely the way you like it Helga."   
  
"Thanks Pheebs, so how are things with you and Gerald?"   
  
"Well I seem to notice a little nervous tension between us, but that could be a trivial problem. Meanwhile I am going to employ attempts to forward my kindness and geniality."   
  
"That's nice Pheebs. Hey where's the cookies."   
  
"They're over here Helga, along with the milk."   
  
"Oh, okay. Pheebs do you think I'm being a little to harsh on my dad?"   
  
"Well it depends on your angle, yes if you are trying to get along with him and forgive him for the wrongs he has done, or no, you think what he did was completely out of line and he must pay the consequences he has brought on himself."   
  
"I guess I'd go with the second one, I can't believe he would say that to Arnold's face."   
  
"Then I suppose you actions account for your feelings towards the situation."   
  
"Yeah, I just hope Arnold still feels the same as he does after his memory kicks in" They started getting ready for bed and soon both where asleep.   
  
  
The next day school started with a shock for everyone except Arnold and Gerald, who had already heard. Curly and Lila where getting along very well, and where dancing opposite each other in "Swan Lake",   
  
They had invited the class. "I can't believe they've taken this that far! They are just supposed to be acting like they are girlfriend and boyfriend, not becoming girlfriend and boyfriend!"  
  
"It might seem weird, but I think it's helping, Curly isn't as... as...." Nadine started.   
  
"Crazy?"   
  
"Well yeah, and Lila seems even more chipper than before"   
  
"Like that's a good thing" said Rhonda sarcastically.   
  
"Well I'm going this Friday, I hope you do too"   
  
At recess, Curly and Lila were practicing their moves, they were actually quite good. "Just look at them Pheebs, it's another Eugene and Sheena." Helga said as Eugene and Sheena jumped pass, "With a 5, 6, 7, 8 and jump!"   
  
"I'm glad to see their common attributes have drawn them into a closer relationship. And I have noticed that the amiable personality of Lila has rubbed off on Curly, toning down his more irrational, psychoneuratic side."   
  
"Whatever Pheebs, I just think it's weird."   
  
"Well I'm sure our fellow peers have the same response to you and your benevolence towards Arnold." "Yeah I guess so, speaking of that, how are things between you and Gerald."   
  
"My strategic plan is to accompany you and Arnold to the set location, and put forth my attributes in hopes of impressing Gerald."   
  
"That's nice Pheebs."   
  
  
The rest of the week seemed to fly by, Helga was still enjoying having Arnold around, and had decided to make up with her dad. Well sort of, they still weren't talking to each other, but Helga was back home. Phoebe and Gerald tried avoiding any situations where they could perhaps wind up alone together, because they were still very awkward. When Friday came all the kids were all piling into the theater that "Swan Lake" was playing at. Of course, Arnold sat next to Helga. Phoebe was sitting next to Helga also, and on her other side was Gerald. The ballet began, with Curly entering from stage right. He was wearing a dashing outfit, complete with tights. Curly extended his hand towards stage left, and out came Lila in a frilly swan costume. All the kids were in shock, as Curly gracefully lifted Lila above his head and threw her into the air. Lila spun and landed with arms extended. Curly came over and picked Lila up and did a elegant move, in which Lila and him both seemed to glide as one across the stage. At the end of their routine, Lila ran towards Curly, jumped into his arms, and he dipped her forward. The audience applauded.   
  
  
Gerald was sitting there sweating bullets, he was trying to get up the nerve to say something to Phoebe. "That was good." He squeaked.   
  
"Yes it was quite eloquently performed."   
  
Gerald took a deep breath, and took Phoebe's hand. He whispered in her ear. "I really like you Phoebe."   
  
Phoebe blushed and whispered back. "I really like you too."   
  
"Um...Phoebe, even after Arnold gets his memory back, would you still be my...um...my"   
  
"I'd love to Gerald."   
  
  
The ballet ended with the whole audience on their feet, there was even a lady in the front row who was sobbing because it was "so beautiful!" Arnold decided to go backstage to congratulate Curly and Lila on the wonderful performance   
  
  
As he got up, he gestured for Helga to follow him, and the two of them went to the back of the theater together.   
  
"That was great wasn't it?" Said Helga, who was actually moved by the performance.   
  
"Yeah, it was even better because you could tell they liked each other" replied Arnold, knocking on the door to Lila's dressing room. "Come in!" came a voice from inside, and Arnold obliged.   
  
"Hi Lila"   
  
"Oh hello Arnold, hi Helga! Do you think we did okay?"   
  
"Ok? It was great!" said Helga, who was starting to be nicer to Lila now that Arnold didn't like her anymore.   
  
"Hey Lila! Catch!" said Curly, running in unannounced, and throwing an object towards Lila, only Arnold was in the way.   
  
"Arnold duck!" yelled Helga, pointing to the thing flying at him.   
  



	4. Part 4

"Hey! Remember Me?" By Anne Anime and Cecile   
  
  
  
"Where?" Arnold said as the thing hit him in the head.   
"Arnold!" said Helga, picking him up from the floor.   
  
"Curly what possessed you to do that!" stated Lila, sternly.   
  
"Uh... I thought it be cool" said Curly, picking up the yo-yo with a picture of a duck on it, "I got him like Eugene's fish....."   
  
"Arnold, Arnold speak to me, say something!" Helga said panicking as there was no response.   
  
"I'll go get a first aid kit." Lila offered.   
  
"No Lila, I'll take him to the hospital again." Helga said caring Arnold out. Phoebe and Gerald were waiting backstage.   
  
"Helga, what happened to Arnold." Phoebe questioned. "Let's just say that Eugene's fish and him, now have something in common."  
  
"Arnold killed himself with a yo-yo?" asked Gerald bewildered.   
  
"No, Curly whacked him with a yo-yo and he's still breathing."   
  
  
Helga got Arnold to the hospital, and once again Arnold's grandparents were there. Helga was in the room sitting by the bed, while Grandpa was arguing that he shouldn't have to pay, that they didn't fix it.   
  
"Helga?" Arnold said weakly.   
  
"Arnold, thank heavens you're alive!"   
  
"What are you talking about Helga?"   
  
"You got hit in the head, with Curly's yo-yo."   
  
"Then why are you here, I thought you hated my guts." Helga realized Arnold's memory was back. "I just brought you here after you got hurt, that's all. And why would I even care about a stupid football head like you." Helga said storming out.   
  
  
Grandpa saw her exit, and realized what had happened. "Helga hold up there."   
  
"What?" Helga said about to cry.   
  
"Helga, I know you must be upset, but I'll try to help Arnold remember how nice you were to him."   
  
"And why would you do this for me?"   
  
"Because I can tell you like the boy and it can also tell you are upset. I wasn't born yesterday you know, I was born the day before."   
  
"Thanks, I hope it works." Grandpa went into the room   
  
"Hey short man how you feeling?"   
  
"Fine Grandpa."   
  
"You're lucky you're little friend Helga carried you down here, you'd sure be in a bad state if she didn't" "Helga carried me here!?!"   
  
"Yes that's what I said, unless I'm going crazy and no longer realize what's real and what's just some mumbo-jumbo in my brain."   
  
"I wonder what possessed her to help me."   
  
"You don't remember do you short man?"   
  
"Remember what?" "After you got popped in the head the first time you thought Helga was your girlfriend! Now excuse me for a moment, gotta go to the office" and with that Grandpa ran off.   
  
"What?!?!?!" Arnold yelled after grandpa, not believing him at all.   
  
  
Just then, Gerald came in. "Is it true Gerald? Did I really think Helga was my girlfriend?" asked Arnold, still in disbelief.   
  
"Yup, that and you got Curly and Lila together"   
  
"I did what?"   
  
"I'll explain later, right now I have to tell you something"   
  
"What's that? Did I get Nadine together with Harold?"   
  
"No! What I want to say is that we had to play along with you when you had amnesia, and Helga played a really good girlfriend to you."   
  
"But...."   
  
"But nothing! Helga really cares about you Arnold! Why else would she do something like that?"   
  
"I don't know , I wish I had actually proof of the situation, proof I could hold in my hand."   
  
"Well unless someone was stalking you and Helga and taping you I doubt it man."   
  
"This is weird, what else did I mess up?"   
  
"I wouldn't call it messing up, Curly and Lila seem to be getting along fine, and me and Phoebe...."   
  
"Wait a second what about you and Phoebe?"   
  
"You thought...that....that I was Phoebe's boyfriend, and well let's just say you weren't to far off."   
  
"You mean, you and Phoebe are together now?"   
  
"I guess you could call it that, all thanks to your amnesia man."   
  
"Maybe I should talk to Helga about this."   
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, she looked pretty mad when she left here."   
  
"I'll talk to her Monday at school."   
  
"I hope you get everything figured out man, I mean you and Helga, well....."   
  
"Okay I get the point Gerald."   
  
  
  
  
Grandpa came in with the doctor. "Short man, pack up we're heading home, you just have to keep ice on that bump of yours."   
  
"Okay Grandpa, see you later Gerald."   
  
"Yeah, hope you and Helga....."   
  
"Gerald."   
  
"Okay sorry man, I won't mention it." Arnold got home and went up to his room, Grandpa came in.   
  
"Need anything short man?"   
  
"No Grandpa, I just have a really bad headache"   
  
"Ok, you should sleep anyway"   
  
"I will grandpa"   
  
  
Arnold put on his pajamas, and climbed into bed. He tossed and turned for a little bit, then decided that if he couldn't sleep, he might as well see what people where talking about on the Z-files message board that he posted at frequently. He got up, and started turning on the computer, but then something taped to the front of the computer screen caught his eye. "What's this?" Arnold wondered aloud. He opened it up and read it.   
  
  
'I Arnold promise to always be there for my dearest love Helga Pataki, may I always remember the good she has done for me.- Arnold'   
  
  
He did a double take, then he fainted. Once he recovered he read it again, thinking it was a joke. "It can't be, it just can't be, but the handwriting is mine, the signature is mine, but how can it be......"   
  
"Short man, are you still up?" Grandpa said peering in the door.   
  
"Grandpa look at this and tell me who wrote it?"   
  
"Well since it's in your hand writing and it is signed by you I'd take a wild guess and say you wrote it short man."   
  
"That's what I was afraid of, now what can I do Grandpa. I never realized how much Helga cared for me. I mean she's always been mean to me, well unless what you and Gerald said was true, you know about her helping me the whole time I had amnesia."   
  
"So what you gonna do short man?"   
  
"I don't know Grandpa, I guess I should talk to Helga and hope she doesn't pound me."   
  
  
Even though it was 8:30, and he was sure that Helga wasn't going to talk to him, he left for her house right away. He knocked on her door and waited. About five minutes later Bob opened the door,   
  
"Oh it's you Alfred, Helga's upstairs" Said Bob, who seemed very annoyed at him, but why would Bob be annoyed by him?   
  
"Uh... thanks Mr. Pataki" Arnold went up the stairs, as he got closer to Helga's door he thought he heard crying.   
  
He knocked at the door and got the response, "Go away Bob!"   
  
"It's me Arnold! Will you let me in?"   
  
"Arnold?" Helga asked, then he heard lots of shuffling around, like she was putting things away, very quickly, She opened the door and let him in. "So, what do you want footballhead?"   
  
"I.... I wanted to thank you"   
  
"F-for what?"   
  
"For being so nice to me when I had amnesia, I didn't think you cared so much that you'd do something like that for me."   
  
"Well.... I do...."   
  
"Helga...I need to show you this." Arnold said pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket.   
  
"Helga were you with me when I wrote this?"   
  
"Yes Arnold I was." Helga replied. "Helga, did I really mean it?"   
  
"Yes...you really meant it, but it was just because of the amnesia you shouldn't worry." Helga said holding back tears.   
  
"Helga, I think I see why you so upset at the hospital, I'm sorry Helga, I didn't know."   
  
"It's okay Arnold...it's fine...our lives will just continue like nothing happened." Helga said on the verge of tears.   
  
"No Helga, I don't think I can do that, not now. There was a different side of you everyone keeps talking about, and.....well....I'd like to get to know that Helga, the nice, caring Helga everyone keeps talking about."   
  
"Really Arnold, after all I've done to you over the years?"   
  
"Yes Helga, I have a funny feeling that you are really nice, and perhaps that nice person is just who I need in my life now."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well Lila is with Curly, so...."   
  
"Oh, I see what you mean. Well I guess I can give it a shot, if your willing to put up with me that long."   
  
"Sure Helga, and maybe...just maybe, this promise I wrote will make more sense."   
  
"Thanks Arnold..." Said Helga, completely changing attitudes.   
  
  
They didn't see each other the rest of the weekend, but sat together on the bus to school on Monday, they talked, and Helga tried her best to be just herself, the person everyone had seen when Arnold had amnesia. When they got off the bus they could hear people whispering.   
  
"I guess all those hits to the head made Arnold loose his sense of taste." Whispered Rhonda, or at least she tried to whisper, but Rhonda was never very good at that.   
  
"Or did in knock some sense into him? It made him give up on Lila, and give me a chance" Said Helga under her breath.   
  
"What you say?"   
  
"Nothing Arnold! Lets get inside before the bellrings"   
  
  
That day seemed to be the longest day for Helga. She enjoyed still having Arnold near her, but she could sense everyone talking about her behind her back. Helga decided she should talk to Phoebe.   
  
  
"Um..Arnold can you excuse me for a second." Helga said getting up from the table at lunch. "Okay Helga." Helga walked out, grabbing Phoebe by the arm and dragging her along. "Pheebs, I'm going nuts, I can't keep it up!"   
  
"Helga you keep acting like it's a false attitude that you are portraying, but actually you are simply being yourself."   
  
"I guess you are right Pheebs, I just don't like everyone talking about me."   
  
"They are simply in shock that you can be so compassionate and non-argumentative."   
  
"But what can I do, I just wish they'd back off and get a life."   
  
"Perhaps if you just ignore their inconsequential gossiping you will be able to still show Arnold the you within."   
  
  
"You're right Pheebs, I shouldn't worry about what they say, Arnold is all that matters."   
  
  



	5. Part 5

"Hey! Remember Me?" By Anne Anime and Cecile   
  
  
  
Meanwhile Arnold and Gerald were also discussing the situation. "I told you man, I told you."   
  
"So she acted this way the whole time I had amnesia."   
  
"Well it was a little different because you were egging her on."   
  
"What do you mean Gerald."   
  
"Like this 'Helga dear you look beautiful today' 'Thank you Arnold you look especially handsome yourself.' Sheesh, if I had a weaker stomach I think I would have lost my lunch a couple times."   
  
"Was it really that bad?"   
  
"Bad? There was nothing bad about it, it's just weird seeing you and Helga drooling over each other like that. Then again who would have guessed that Curly and Lila would hit it off."   
  
"I'm still trying to get used to this new, "real" Helga... I mean, she's been that way since we where three, and all of a sudden..."   
  
"I understand perfectly man, but I think she did that because she thought it was the only way to get your attention."   
  
"I guess..." just then Phoebe and Helga came back.   
  
  
"Hi Phoebe, why don't we go over here." Gerald said winking at Phoebe and leading her the opposite way.   
  
"Hi Arnold, so what's going on?"   
  
"Nothing, we were just talking, guy stuff."   
  
"Oh, um..Arnold I was wondering, am I bothering you yet? I mean me being so nice and all, it just seem weird...and..well everyone is talking about me and I...." Helga said choking back tears.   
  
"Oh, Helga I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that this would cause everyone to talk about you behind your back. Helga please, you don't have to anymore I don't want you to be in pain." Arnold said sympathetically, trying to look Helga in the eye, but she was avoiding eye contact.   
  
"Arnold, it's just that.....it's just like back in preschool, that's all. I should have acted differently then, but I didn't and look what happened. I became a mean bully, constantly watching my back, afraid someone would find out."   
  
"Find out what Helga?" "Arnold, I really truly think it is time to tell you, but not now, meet me tonight, after the sunsets, in the park, we can talk then."   
  
"Okay Helga, are you sure you're okay?"   
  
"Yes I'm fine Arnold." Helga said wiping a tear out of her eye.   
  
  
Later that night, Helga was sitting in the park when Arnold came up. "Arnold, let's go this way." Helga said pulling Arnold by the arm.   
  
"But Helga, there's no path that way."   
  
"I know, but you'll see." Helga took Arnold to the same place he had taken her, right where the lake met the river.   
  
"Okay Arnold, I can tell you now, if you promise you won't laugh. And remember the promise you made to me, the one you wrote on the paper."   
  
"This one?" Arnold said pulling it out.   
  
"Yes that one Arnold, think of that Helga as you hear me say this."   
  
"Okay Helga, I'm ready."   
  
"Back in preschool, I really liked you Arnold, you were the first person that had ever said anything nice to me. Then the others kids started teasing me about it, and I couldn't take it, so I became the Helga I am today. Always watching my back, pounding anyone who bothers me, trusting almost no one, and trying to keep my feelings for you a secret. Then you got amnesia and thought I was you're girlfriend, everyone just thought that I was following the doctors orders and playing along, but I wasn't Arnold, I really enjoyed being around you. You are so sweet and caring and compassionate, and no one had ever treated me that nice until I'd met you, so there you know now. You know what few people know Arnold, I just hope you won't stop talking to me." Helga said hanging her head in despair.   
  
  
"Helga why would I do that, I can see why I wrote this promise now, you are nice and kind, and when you are I really, really like you Helga."   
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yes I do." Arnold said taking her hand.   
  
"But what about everyone else, I don't think I can stand them talking about me anymore."   
  
"I'll fix that Helga, you just leave everything to me."   
  
  
The next day of school, Arnold walked in holding Helga's hand. He didn't care about people staring at them, but Helga could be seen blushing. "Arnold, I know your trying to make me feel better but.."   
  
  
"Nope, you'll see, people will stop talking behind your back!" Rhonda grabbed Arnold by the arm,   
  
"Uh, Arnold I need to talk with you about something."   
  
"Okay Rhonda." Helga cringed, she knew it was probably about her.   
  
"Arnold what is with you, you don't have to do anything for Helga. So she helped you when you were hurt, sent her a thank you note and get over it, it is so tasteless to see you trying to be nice to her, and her, oh my word, I can't believe......."   
  
"Stop it Rhonda, just stop it." Arnold screamed at her.   
  
"What, it's true, you can't tell me you and Helga actually like each other, that would be laughable."   
  
"Listen Rhonda, if you want to gossip about something, then talk about me, it's my decision to hang out with Helga, talk about me all you want, but don't bring Helga into it. Helga has been through enough in her life, she doesn't need you causing problems too. If you are so bad that you can't go a day without talking about someone, fine tell them all if you want, so I like Helga, big deal, just don't bother Helga." Arnold stated then turned and walked around the corner where he found Helga crying. "Helga, I didn't know you were listening, I...I...."   
  
"Oh Arnold, you are an angel, standing up for the downtrodden, speaking truths against lies, oh my beloved....." Helga stopped, realizing what she was saying. "Um....thanks Arnold, that was really thoughtful of you to do that for me."   
  
"It was nothing Helga, nothing at all. I couldn't let them talk about you like that." The next day, Curly and Lila had found out that they were going to star in a ballet in two weeks, they had already started practicing for it. Gerald and Phoebe were going to go see the latest movie together, and Arnold had something special set up for Helga.   
  
  
That evening Helga met Arnold in the park, the place where the river met the lake.   
  
"Hello Arnold."   
  
"Helga you're here. Well then, here goes nothing." Arnold said clearing his throat. "Helga, I've been thinking very hard about all that has happened and well I came to a conclusion about something."   
  
"What Arnold?"   
  
"Well after looking back over this note and having people fill me in on what happened before I got whacked with the yo-yo made me realize something Helga." "Yes?"   
  
"Helga remember me telling you that I needed a nice, caring person in my life right now?" "Of course I remember, unlike some people I don't get hit in the head consistently."   
  
"Helga, I've concluded that person is you."   
  
"Arnold, do you really mean that?"   
  
"Yes Helga I do, and I want you to have this." Arnold said pulling out the note.   
  
"This way Helga you can always remember me, and if needed use it to help me remember you."   
  
"Arnold are you planning to get amnesia again, because if you are I need to get ready."   
  
"No Helga, I plan on spending time with you."   
  
"Arnold you're so sweet." And the two sat there looking at the reflection of the moon in the water.   
  
"Helga?"   
  
"Yes Arnold?"   
  
"Tell me about the whole amnesia thing."   
  
"Do you really want the whole story?"   
  
"Nah, just tell me how in the world I hooked Curly and Lila up." They both laughed and Helga began to tell the story.   
  
  



End file.
